The wonderful life of the boy with bread
by Varete
Summary: AU: Peeta has spent 14 years of education and with no friends his mother believes there is a reason and has sent him to a therapist Dr K.Everdeen to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Some people question what they are doing with their life, and needlessly go on to complain about it to other people in the hope of sympathy, advice and attention. Personally I think it's the latter of the three more than anything else, which leads me to believe that those who complain about their problems more than likely have none. But those who daily thoughts are consumed with thoughts of self-harm and suicides tend to keep it to themselves when in the eyes of others they should be looking for help. I am have realised that everyone is never willing to help you when you are alive but the moment you die you suddenly have an abundance of people willing to help, even if it is far too late. This has led me to believe that the phrase "keeping up appearances" transcends the class barrier with everyone more concerned about what people will think if they start talking to you then whether you are alive the next day.

My name is Peeta Mellark and along with the fact that my parents run the local bakery and I had quite the sweet tooth at a Young age are just 2 of the reasons I was bullied and now find myself here today. When at the age of 18 just finished school and waiting to go into university, so I could spend another three years in education alone, my mother found out I had no plans with friends and when she asked why I replied with I have none she decided there must be something wrong with me and thus I find myself here at the therapist. Outside the door of one Dr I am wondering what this person can tell me about life with no friends when they have probably never been in this position.

The waiting room is very clinical white walls and horrible blue plastic chairs with some random landscape drawing adorning the walls, which in my opinion are terrible drawings. Having lots of free time to myself I found it a useful to experiment in different hobbies art being one I found particularly enjoyable. The colors used in the drawings are dull and make the pictures seem even more lifeless and to add to that poor shadowing you question who thought buying these was a good idea. I women comes out and lets me know that is my turn and I brace myself for what is to be one of the most taxing tasks I have ever had to do, but here go's nothing.

As I nervously step in to the room the first thing I notice is that the walls are a forest green shade and that there are to leather chairs facing each other on the right hand side of the with a wooden desk on the left. The woman that stands before of me is not what I had been expecting; she is in her mid 20's and has light olive skin. Her hair is mixture of different light shades of brown and she processes the most mesmerising pair of silver eyes. She starts talking but I am too entranced by her to pay attention, I suddenly realise she is gesturing towards the coach and I move to sit down. There is a moment of silence before she asks "why are you here" as my mid starts to think of several different reasonable answers I could give and not come off sounding rude but instead I go with " well for severely reasons one is because my mother thinks there is something wrong with me and that I need to see you because obviously you going to solve all the years of bullying and loneliness I have endured over the past 7 years in time for me to go to university in 9 weeks which in the same time I will just as likely win the lottery. So as you can see I am very much looking forward to our time here."

She begins to stair me down and leans back in her chair I question if I could of given a more sarcastic answer but before I am given much time to ponder this she asks "I am only trying to help and so are your parents so I don't think there is a need to be so sarcastic" I have to hold back laughter when she said this, my mother could not care less about me all that matters to her are my 2 perfect older brothers Rye and Wheat ( my dad thinking it funny to name us all after bread since he is a baker) and only cares that I don't cause her embarrass her. So I say "I never knew you could read my mother's mind and tell what she wants for me that is for more impressive than being having a PhD in phycology. Although you might want to work on it a bit more as my mother could not care less about my wellbeing" I sit there as she begins to write on here clip board and the she proceeds to ask "Do you always use sarcasm as a defence mechanism?" to which all I can reply is "Well now you have gone an ruin the surprise for the next secession, well maybe you can make it up to me what is your first name I have been struggling to guess what the K stands for". "Katniss after…" "The water plant, good to know I am not the only one with a weird name. Now since you answered one of my questions I will answer one of yours" "What was your childhood like?" normally this is the sort of question I tend to avoid but for some reason I divulge everything the felling of inadequacy I have from never being able to impress my mother and the verbal abuse I receive from her and how the other members of my family just sit by and watch, after I realise all of what I have said I suddenly realise that these sessions are going to be interesting.

**AN: please let me know what you think it is my first go so all advice is welcome. And if you got all the way here thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

Some people wonder why I became a therapist due to the fact that I am not very fond of other people and I don't have the most endearing personality. I suppose it mainly dates back to when I was 14 and my farther had just died along with my sister in a car accident, my mother although physically living and breathing she was dead too, she stopped paying attention to the outside world and just spent her time curled up in the fetal position lying on her bed. I was had to feed her every day and on top of this my dad's life insurance would only go so far so I had to worry about budgeting for things and look for work. My family was not well off before my dad died but we live comfortably. As my wait drastically drooped as I was eating less and less in order to keep on top of the bills my school decided that they were worried and sent me to the school councillor Cinna. At first I was highly sceptical but he was nice and helped me get through a difficult part of my life and that along reason that I wanted to understand how grief affected people to find out why my mother was the way she is, is why I got a PhD in psychology. When I was looking for a job after getting my PhD I decided research work was not for me and now found myself at Abernathy clinic, not exactly my dream job but the pay was good and my co-worker Johannawas fun although she preferred to be called Jo and was a bit crude sometimes, well all the time.

Ever Friday after work we go out drinking with my friend gales who is two years older than me and is 27, we have been friends since I was 12 when I was introduced to him by my farther as his farther had just started to work with mine. We were also joined by Madge who I shared accommodation with in all my years at university and although being reach was nice and not snobby. My usual patients fell into two categories those who had a recently loosed love one and those who had too much money and used it to not so much complain about their problems to me but brag about their live such as "I have millions of pounds and don't know what to do with it" or "I am a young good looking male who has sex with lots of women what should I do" not that I am complaining as there easy and they do keep me in a job. Last week I had my first session with the enigma that is Peeta Mellark. At first I thought he was one of these rich kids who just wanted to gloat to someone, he was very good looking with broad shoulders about 6ft tall golden blond curls and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen and I got lost them, it took me a moment to remember what he was doing here. When he opened his mouth it was not what I was expecting, when he said he had no friends I almost thought someone was joking with me, how could he not have friends he was an adonis, but as he begun to speak more I realised it was for from a lie. I was shocked I mean even I had friends when I was his age, thought I don't mean to sound as if I am looking down on him but this got me intrigued to find out who exactly Peeta Mellark was.

In my previous session with me he had opened up to me about his family and his insecurities from them and his problems with his mother. I was sitting in my chair when he came in wearing a tight white t-shirt which accentuated his huge beautiful mussels; stop Katiniss he is you patient it is unprofessional to think like this. I offer me him the seat in front of me and before I can say hello he starts by saying "you do know the pictures you have in your waiting room are terribly drawn and are almost depressing enough to be considered a form of punishment". Fair enough I don't have the best I for art and I can't even draw stick people successfully but I do not think there that bad so I ask

"Are you an expert on these things?"

"Having no friends I tend to spend my time occupying myself with other activates"

"Such as?"

"Well I spend a lot of time studying and other than that I work at the bakery, read and if I do say so myself I am also quite skilful at drawing."

"So what is wrong with my paintings?"

"The shape of the trees is wrong, the shading is not done correctly and the colour pallet is too small. I could do a far better job in less than ten minutes."

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer, but first if you don't mind telling me why you study a lot?"

"well since I have no friends I have nothing better to do, alongside the fact that I am always trying to show my mother that I am more intelligent than my two older brothers not that she pays attention even though I am going to a better university then them. Plus it's my one chance I got in school I got to show those who would make fun of me or look at me hanging around by myself all the time that I am actually better than them not the other way round."

"What would you say your favourite subject? And why? "

"Maths, I like that you are either correct or incorrect there is no ambiguity about it there is just one definitive answer and you get back what you put in unlike friendships. I mean I spend hours studying maths I get 100% in my tests, where as I spend hours trying to be nice and friendly and still no one wants to talk to me."

"Would you say you are afraid f having friends now because you fear what it would feel like to lose them and you would rather just remain alone?"

"I don't know…"

We then go on to talk about his love of art and I tell him if he can bring a better drawing for my waiting room I will pay him for it, this makes him smile as he walk off.

When I arrive at the bar for deink with Jo Gale and Madge they already have my drink and are sitting at a table. As I walk over and sit down and hello we immediately start talking about how were doing when Jo asks me "Did you happen to see the guy who walked into our building and looked life sex on legs with blue eyes?". Gale intervenes and says "surely not as good looking as me?" to which she replied "you would be lucky to look half as good as him."

"He is one of my patients" I blurted out much to the shock of Johanna how said "Dan your lucky, you get an hour alone in a room with that. Imagine the fun things you could get up to, or do you not need to". I am suddenly filled with both rage and embarrassment and say "Firstly his name is Peeta, secondly he is one of my patients and it would be unethical and finally he is only 18.", "18 is the age of consent and is the fact that that he is you patient the only reason you haven't jumped him. Or dose Katniss Everdeen have a little crush when she is only 25" Jo retorts. "I am not infatuated with him he is just an interesting patient that's all, and has a good sense of humour.". Madge decides to give her opinion "I think its fine to like him all you have to do is help him through whatever and afterword's its technically fine plus 7 years is not that big of a gap.". "I don't know Katniss if you not complaining about him it means he is seeing you for something serious do you really want to get involved with that" Gale comments. How dare he say that about Peeta for some reason I am really angry, how does he knows what is best for me? In my anger is storm out and head for home.

**AN:Thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

I sit at my desk mulling over what I should draw from the picture for Katniss waiting room, based on the theme of all the other pictures it appears the theme of a forest appears to be in all of them. Maybe the forest holds a special meaning to her. Without thinking I start to draw a grey eyed girl walking through a forest, it takes me until I am finished to realise that it is Katniss, and I start to wonder what she will think when she sees this than I realise with her eye for art she will probably not notice and decide to no longer to worry about the matter. I think the pressing problems in my life are that my brothers are back from university and are living in the house Rye Is 3 years older and Wheat is 4 years but because he did a placement year during his course they have both recently graduated with degrees in business and law. It's wonderful to see they get along to see the same course in the same university, being the youngest they just spent their time tormenting my life as much as they can. They really should be looking for jobs but all they seem to do is spend their time lying around the house making demands to me for what they want for lunch and in a rare occasion picking up a shift in the bakery. My mother seems to be blind to this and thinks her golden children can do no wrong, whereas me on the other hand can never seem to do anything correct. I thought if I got better grades and did a better degree that would impress her but 3 A* in A-level Maths, Further Maths and physics and the fact that I am doing maths at the 5th best university in the world was apparently still not enough for her. I thought when I was younger if I had a impressive hobbies may then I would get her approval so I learnt to draw well , took an interest in books and learned to play the piano but she dismissed these as a waste of time. In the end I decided she could just rot in hell alongside the cretin that are my brothers.

As I head out the door of my bakery my dad says goodbye to me, I like my dad but I sometimes wish he would stand up for me to mum but alas one can only dream I suppose. As I carry my picture to replace the terrible ones that are hung in the waiting room I begin to reflect on how I am actually beginning to enjoy these sessions and how I look forward to the hour I get to spend with Katniss each week, I wonder if she feels the same. Normally I am not overly keen to talk to people after I spent my life being bullied in school for being fat (as a result of my sweet tooth and living above a bakery) even though I stated to lose weight and by the age of 16 was pretty good shape but they just found new things to tease me about such as my family life, reminding of how stupid I looked when I fell for my brothers pranks and for being an "know it all" which was really jut that they were stupid and I was smart. Recently I have not been so much bothered by the fact that I spent my years in school alone as it has led to me meeting Katniss and know that she is my therapist but she feels like so much more than that to me, and I have never wanted someone to like me as much as I have wanted her to like me.

As I arrive at the building there is this woman who looks one or two years older than Katniss, she has short reddish brown hair and is taller than Katniss but shorter than me. She appeared to be staring at me and I think she just took a picture of me; she did not seem like Katniss at all. It was then it occurred to me that I am for some reason I am comparing random women to Katniss, it would appear my infatuation with Katniss was a lot worse than I thought. As I am sitting in the waiting room she comes out to greet me and smiles at me and unlike most people she seems happy to see me. i follow her into her office where she asks me what's in the bag, so I take out the picture and show it to her. Silence then ensues for a few minutes as she intensely looks at it so I say "do you not like it?"

"It's wonderful" she quickly answers

"You don't have to lie just because my parents pay you, you hate sorry I wasted your time with it"

"No Peeta it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I now see what you were saying about my paintings in the lobby, and I do believe I would pay you if I liked it so I will give you £100 painting to replace the ones in my lobby"

"Really, you like it"

"Yes, but if you do not mind me asking why did you draw a forest seen"

"That's because all the painting in your lobby are of the forest so I assumed it had some special meaning to you so I drew another" I tried to say this in the less creepy way possible, which apparently is not possible as she is now staring at me as I have said something I am not to.

"It dose hold a special meaning to me. Me and my dad you go to the forest to hunt before he died" she said

"You did not have to tell me, but thankyou for doing so"

"Its fine and I should be the one thanking you for the wonderful painting. Now I hope you don't mind if we continue on with our session I wanted to talk about your family again specifically your brothers, tell me about them?"

"Why is it there the only ones people want to talk about" I mumble under my breath

"What did you say?" Katniss questions

"Nothing. Well Wheat is my oldest brother; he is older than me by four years he has just come back from university where he wasted his time doing a worthless course in business studies at a terrible university where I am convinced they let in anyone if my two brothers can get in. At present he spends his time doing nothing and making demands while my mother acts like the sun shines out his arse. My other brother also graduated from the same university form the same course and is also doing nothing but tormenting me because I have no friends, my mother also loves him and he can do no wrong. I find their presence back in my life almost suffocating, it was the happiest day in my life three years ago when he left and it meant it was just me in the house."

"Do you resent you brothers or do resent the fact that they get preferential treatment?"

"A bit of both I suppose"

"Why would you say you always talk down to people?"

"I fell as though it is my defence against what they say and think. Why should I care about what those beneath me think sort of thing. I think it stops there words getting to me"

"Interesting, well Peeta as much as it pains me to say it is the end of our session, here is the money for the painting spend it wisely"

In my mind I start ti think is she actually sad that it is the end or is she just saying that to be nice. Although she has not said that at her previous sessions and when I meet her when she ends the person before me. Dose she actually enjoy my company. As I go to say good bye I go to kiss her on the cheek trying to be brave but she moves and I end up kissing her on the lips. In the second the kiss last electricity runs through my body and I feel a rush of happiness I have never felt before. Before I can say anything there is a knock at the door.

**AN: thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss POV

Fuck. That seemed the most eloquent way of putting things; I had just kissed Peeta Mellark. It was not intentional he went to kiss me on the cheek and I did the same and we just sort of meet in the middle. I know I should regret it and it should have felt wrong, but it didn't it was wonderful, it was electric and it left me wanting more. There is an awkward silence neither of us knows what to say and I am trying to resist the temptation to do it again. Suddenly someone knocks at the door and all I can think is thank god, I quickly shout "come in" and then for some reason Gale walks through the door. This quickly raises the question of what the Gale is doing here "I was wondering where you were I was ment to pick you up 6:10 and I waited 10 minutes and you did not comes so I came to check if you were ok" gales said as if you could read my mind and answer the question that I was pondering. "Sorry Gale my session ran slightly over, Peeta this is my friend Gale, Gale this is my patient Peeta. If you just wait outside I'll be done in a minute" I told Gale. Peeta was making a strange expression:

"Is he just your friend" Peeta asked

"Yes of course Gale is more like a brother to me" Normally I would be angry if someone asked this but for some reason I feel that I want Peeta to know that I am single.

"Maybe you should tell him that, but it must be nice to have friends and people who care about you" Peeta said acting snide for no reason I think.

"Yes it is nice, but you also have a friend Peeta" he looks at me as if I suggested that the sun rises in the west and sets in the east "Who?" "Me" he then starts to laugh and I don't know why.

"If I was you would have introduced as it not patient. I will see you next week Katniss, by the way thanks for my first kiss it was amazing"

As he walks outside the office I stand there my mouth agape not sure what to say and my mind filled with questions. Have I hurt Peeta? Was that really his first kiss? Did he also feel the same thing I did? Then I think about things and the fact although Peeta is sometimes condescending and sarcastic he never lies. I wonder what it would be like to date Peeta he is nice to me, he opens up to me and trust me and how did I repay that, by denying that he was anything more than a patient. Gale comes in and asks "Are you ok" "yeah I am coming let me collect a few things ". We sit in Gale's car in silence as I mull over what happened with Peeta.

Against my better judgment and every sensible bone in my body I pull Johanna to the side to get her advice. "Jo I have got something to tell you and you have to promise not to tell anyone" I say to her hoping she will agree.

"Sure what the problem Everdeen need some advice about how to get laid, because if you do I say you need to show more breast because unless you want to be on what must be the longest dry patch to continue you need to get back out there." Jo states.

"That's not what I what I want to ask, and 3 years is not that long. Besides I have been busy these past few years with my PhD and getting used to my job"

"Whatever you say but in my opinion 3 days is too long, so what's the problem?"

"Well I kind of kissed one of the people who sees me and enjoyed it."

"Holy fuck brainless you do not have that sort of relationship with the patient while you're seeing them unless it's the last appointment, so who was it?"

"Peeta"

"You kissed the living embodiment of sexiness and you and he both enjoyed it" I nod "Well brainless it looks as though your dry spell is about to end I would jump him, your aloud to break the rules if they are that good looking."

"That would be taking advantage of him Jo"

"Come on you are allowed to tell me what's wrong with him"

"Nothing it's just I does not come from the most loving home and they fact he spent the last 14 years in school being bullied has left him with somewhat of a twisted personality. Though he is also sweet, kind, understanding, he does not lie and I took his first kiss"

"Fuck me brainless you fallen hard and he has not got any friends got knows what wrong with the world. Listen if you're not going to do anything with him you can tell him he can be my friend and I would be more than willing to take a lot more of his firsts."

"Back of Jo he is mine and you're not taking advantage of him"

"My, my, someone is possessive"

Gale walks over to us "Are you too ok? You have been gone a while and Madge is starting worry."

Were fine I say and head back to our table as the other three start to talk about random crap again as my mind drifts to Peeta and what to do about him suddenly Madge taps me on the shoulder and asks "Are you ok? You seem to be somewhere else." Before I get the chance to answer Jo butts in and say's "Don't worry about her she has just fallen in love and is thinking of ending her dry spell by banging him" Madge and Gales faces drop in shock and Gale says "Who is this idiot? What's he like?" he has the distinct look of anger on his face but Jo loves to rattle his cage "Well he is younger than her, but my God is he good looking. It should be an insult to him to compare you two" Gale storms off in anger.

I chase after him and catch up with him outside the bar and he is just standing there so I walk over to him. "What's wrong?" I question. He gives me this look and says "You really don't know do you?" "Know what?" "I love you Katniss and have been in love with you since you turned 16" I stand there shocked and not sure what to say I guess Peeta was wright I decide to answer him the only way I know how to "Gale I don't feel the same way, you are more like a brother to me and I don't think I could see you any other way, and I never knew you felt that way before today". Gale then storms off.

When I got home I came to one conclusion, which was that today was a shit day. I got to kiss Peeta and I will never regret that but I told gale he was nothing more than a patient when he has come to be so much more than that to me. I don't know if he will ever forgive me for that, he has been betrayed by so many people in his life and I will not be one of them. I also have probably lost a friend in Gale but I can hopefully fix that, but as I go to bed all I can think about is how long I have to wait until I can see Peeta and how I wish it would be shorter.

**AN: ****Thank you****for ****reading****please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

I don't know why I thought it was going to be any different with Katniss, I thought she considered me as a friend at least but I guess I was just a patient to her. Well if life has thought me anything its not to get your hopes up yet I foolishly did I thought I had finally met someone who cared about me but I am just a source of income to her. So as I sit here alone at our hose on a Saturday night with both my parents and brothers are out all I can think about is how stupid I was and how I don't want to go back to therapy. I go onto google and try to find something to do on a Friday that is a good enough reason that my mum will let me out of therapy for, a good choice is always charity work as she loves to brag about who her boys are out helping the less fortunate and when she says boys she means me but just does not want to say it. I find a group who help the less fortunate by giving them out let of music and they happen to be looking for people to help out this Friday so I send them an email saying I am intrusted in helping and listing all the experience and relative skills I have.

I sometimes wonder what normal people do on Saturday nights that it makes it worth coming back the state my brothers do. Where there can't stand straight get lost on their why home and have people (me) come pick them up to guide them home and then decide to empty the entire stomach of everything they digested that day, but instead of doing it in the street where it's not my problem or in the toilet at home where it's easy to clean up they decide in the middle of the floor is good enough. Then the next day they wake up with a headache and say "never again" but next week there back doing the same. I decide that I have had enough and go to bed before my thought get any more anymore "oh woo is me".

When I see mum the next day after an email has come through from the charity confirming they would like my help she gives me Friday off and all I can think is thank God as I am defiantly not ready so see Katniss again.

* * *

Katniss POV

The week seems to drag on as I wait for Friday so I can talk to Peeta again and explain ti him that is more than a friend to me and how I felt something when we kissed. All of these thoughts could probable lose me my job but for some reason I don't care. Then when I get to Friday and realise he has cancelled this week's appointment all I can think is what have I done I was the one person he trusted and I betrayed that, I wonder if he will ever forgive me or be willing to see me again. I decide not to go out that Friday and instead to mope around my house wish that I could talk to Peeta. Its funny Peeta must be my only patient who is not on Facebook, I mean the 82 year old who comes to me for grief is on it, and yet an 18 year old is not, it's actually quite funny. I spent the rest of my knight trying to see of Peeta on any other social networking sites but he is not. It struck me as odd until I remembered why he comes to see me, if you have no friends and where bullied by everyone else why would you need Facebook, twitter and etc.

Gale is bombarding me with texts alongside Madge wondering where I am and say that they want to talk to me but I can't be bothered I am perfectly content here trying and failing find Peeta on the internet. I guess I will just have to call the house and hope he answers or turn up at his family's bakery and hope he is working.

On Monday I finally get the courage to call Peeta's house as I sit there nervously waiting for someone to answer it I fell like some stupid teenage girl and try to think that you are just ringing to make shore he is ok. Someone answers I nervously start "Hello, I am looking for Peeta"

"One moment" a voice says but then I hear him ask another person in the background "Did you use Peeta's name again to hook up with a girl so she could not find you after words" the voice replied "last Saturday, why?" "Well some girls ringing asking for Peeta and I very much doubt it's him who she is actually looking for."

He comes back on the phone and asks "what dose Peeta look like?"

"Around 6 feet maybe taller, broad shoulders have blue eyes and are 18. Now are you going to pass me onto him or are you going to continue to waste my time because unlike some people I have worked all day and do not have time for your bullshit" then silence

Peeta's POV

I am sitting in my room when I hear Rye shout "Peeta there is someone on the phone for you" As I make my way to the living room all I can think is who the hell would be calling me, maybe it was the charity I did work for last Friday telling me about another event they need help with although it is rather late. When I get into the living room I see both my brothers looking pissed off and intrigued at the same time, I pick up the phone and say "Hello"

"Peeta" it was Katniss

"Hello Katniss, how are you" I said trying to be polite and being wary as my brothers where there staring at me.

"I am fine thank you for asking. The reason I rang was to check in on you as I did not see you on Friday and there was something I wanted to talk about with you. Is there a time and a place which we could meet at?"

"I am well I was just helping out at a charity event on Friday sorry, but if there is something you want to talk about come to the Mellark bakery on Wednesday around 1pm and I will be there."

"I know where the bakery is and I look forward to seeing you. By the way you were being complementary when you described you brothers, a small interaction on the phone was enough for me to realise who horrible it must be to live with them. Bye, see you soon."

I hung up the phone and looked at my brothers who both said "So who was the girl Peeta? was she good looking? and what have you told her about us?"

"she was someone I know and she is beautiful and as for what I told you about her she decided after your phone conversation I was not being harsh enough so if I have answered you questions, I may have no friends but I still have better things to do then talk to you" I stormed off to my bedroom locked my door and started to wonder what she wanted to talk about, maybe she no longer wanted to be my therapist maybe she feels sorry for me and thinks I might harm myself just because she said she did not want to be any more then doctor and patient. I mean if that is so where does she got off thinking that she was such an integral part of my life, sure I cried alone in my room for a day or two and all the things I paint and draw are of her, and maybe I contemplated the idea of suicide or self-harm but I never went through with it. I think I need to just see her and tackle this issue straight on I liked her she did not feel the same and now were just meeting up to discuss things. Though I wonder if it would not hurt to ware something nice that day to impress her and show her how I have moved on, which I haven't but I can't tell her that. I guess there is nothing I can do but wait for Wednesday and hope it goes well.

**AN:thank you for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

As I walk up to the three stories building that says Mellarks bakery on it, I can't help be nervous about what I will say to Peeta and weather he is still angry with me. I have been trying to ignore my friends this week as I am not up for whatever sarcastic comment Jo has, or the word of warning form gale closely followed by the lecture about how we should be together and not in the mood of the far to cheery Madge who I love but I still think I should handle this on my own. I walk up to the bakery door and walk in; the room is filled with the most intoxicating smell of fresh bread and cinnamon. The walls have some of the most stunning murals I have ever seen and in the bottom corner are all signed Peeta; I know he was good from the paintings he did for my waiting room but these are in a league of their own.

As she walks up to the counter a man who appears to be Peeta but just 50 years older comes out, I guessing this is his dad but he never really mentions him at our secessions so I am not shore what to expect. "What can I get you?" he asks. I am for some reason I am nervous and I say meekly "I am looking for Peeta".

He sighs "Have my other sons been dragging there brothers name through the dirt again. I don't know what they told you miss but I am going to guess you're not looking for my youngest son are you? The one with blond hair blue eyes."

"Yes I am looking for Peeta and not one of his two brothers no offence but I do have standards and I am starting to worry how often do Peeta's brothers use his name?"

The man has a grin as wide as his face and probable a few meters wider and asks "How do you know Peeta?"

I say "I am his friend" matter of factly.

He gives me a look as if he wants to jump over the front desk and hug me "Peeta has a friend, I knew he could do it. Don't tell anyone else but Peeta was always my favourite. I am finally he was able to meet someone. Chose anything you want it's on the house and I will go get my son."

"I will have a cheese bun thank you."

As Peeta's farther walks into the back to get Peeta I realise where Peeta gets his nice side from. Looks like both me and him share the fact that we prefer our fathers in common. As I bite into the cheese bun it suddenly realise the most delicious flavours ever and I have decided I could probable live off these.

Peeta POV

My dad walks into my room looking as happy as I have ever seen him and tells me to come down to the baker now although he won't say why. Although to be honest my favourite person is my dad he could ask me anything and I would do it, he is the only one in the family who loves me and he is one of the kindest people I know.

As I walk to the front of the bakery I start to ponder what is down there for me and then I see her. Katniss is standing there groaning in pleasure as she eats one of the cheese buns I make. I walk out to her and say hi then my dad tells me and her we can talk in the garden and he will bring out drinks as I begin to follow her out my dad suddenly pulls me for a hug and says "I knew you would find a good friend son, and such a pretty one." I swear bush the deepest shade of red then "go out there and don't keep her waiting."

"Hi Katniss, sorry about that but my dad's just happy to see that I have a friend. I imagine he will share in my disappointment thought he finds out I am just a patient"

"You're not just a patient Peeta you are so much more than that to me. I mean I could not stand to wait a whole two weeks to see you and even after a phone call I was not satisfied enough and come to see you."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME ONE. I trusted you, I thought you liked me, I wanted to like me. I ignored all my worries and just took the risk for it all to be thrown back in my face"

"Peeta I didn't mean it I just panicked I did not know what my friends and employers would think if I said you where anything more than a patient."

"Do you always worry what other people think? What if I accept you friendship now and a week later you end it because someone says the age gap is too big, how can I trust you?"

"Firstly I am not that easily influenced about what other people think." Katniss takes a deep breath "And I want to be so much more than friends" after this she pulls me in and kisses me. I was one of the post amazing experiences in my life and have decided I can die happy now.

She pulls away and my dad brings out drinks and snacks and I thank him as he walks back I ask the question I know I shouldn't but I need to "Was that real?"

Her simple reply is "real"

"Peeta I know you may not trust me fully ye but I was wondering if you would join me for a meal on Wednesday afternoon, we could meet at bank station"

"Dr Everdeen are you asking me on a date because if you are I would have to say yes" I think this is probable one of the happiest moments in my life. In little under 2 months I have gone from having no friends to having a girlfriend. Hopefully things can only get better although if my life has thought me anything so far it's that happiness can slip away from you no matter how hard you old onto it so I guess I am holding on to this for dear life, but life is cruel of this I have no doubt"

**AN: Thank you for reading please review. ( and yes i did ****quote gears of war at the end before anyone says something)**


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss POV

I am on my way over to pick Peeta up for our date and all that I can think about is the myriad of reasons that this is so wrong. First of all is that he is my patient and this is unethical and against company policy meaning I could lose my job and on top of that he is 7 years younger than me, and thing that haunts me the most is that if I am the first person to want to know him how do I not know he is just going out with me just because he doesn't want to be alone or this is just likes me as a friend and he does not know the difference because he has never experienced it before. Even though these thoughts fill me head they have not stopped me from going through with this date. As I pull in to the parking spot next to the small restaurant that I said I would meat Peeta at all I can think is last chance to turn back, but I do not.

When I walk in I immediately spot him, he is wearing a blue checked shirt which exegetes the blue in his eye and he has styled his hair which he never dose meaning he really is trying to impress me this evening. I walk over to the table and take of my coat and sit down opposite him and say "hi". He sits there with his mouth agape and I am wondering if there is something wrong with the muted orange coloured sun dress I am wearing and I nervously sit there looking at the menu until he says "y-you look beautiful, did you know you're wearing my favourite colour. I always loved sunsets and that why I liked the colour so much and now I fell as I have rambled on for too long, so how are you?" I can't help but laugh and I don't mean to offend him but it's just so funny that Peeta is so cute and nervous on his first date. He starts to look worried that he has done something wrong something stupid so I quickly correct him "you've done nothing wrong, I was laughing at how cute you where, and yes I am fine truth be told I spent most of the time both looking forward and nervous for this date."

He smiled and replied "glad I am not the only one, but I think since we have spent the past few weeks learning about my life I want to learn about yours if you are okay with that?" Normally this would have been a no go area, I don't normally tell people about my childhood I mean the people who do know all the details about it only know them because the were there or after years of knowing them I finally told them. I don't normally tell people I have probably spoken to for a 7 to 8 hours and only known around 4 weeks, but yet for some reason as we ordered food and drink I started to tell Peeta all about myself. How my dad died, about my mother, about my therapist and the reason I became one, how I met my friends and all about my sister Prim. As we were enjoy tea after dinner he decide it was time for a little gam where we each got to ask each other 7 questions and we had to answer honestly he went first:

"What is it like to have siblings who actually like you and you get along with?"

This was a rather sad question in my opinion I mean siblings who don't get along aren't uncommon but they are usually fond of each other and are not horrible most of the time, this only really happen with those who are fostered, adopted or are step- brother or sister. Plus Peeta was such I nice person how could anyone be cruel to him. "It's nice, the fact that you can always turn to them for help and they will not judge you and that there when you need them, and most of all that you the fact that you can trust them to be honest and have your best interest at heart. Did you ever have a crush in secondary school?

"The honest answer is no, mainly because I spent my whole time being put down by others I began to think that no one would ever want me so likening some else was pointless. Did you ever go out with Gale?"

At this point I am not sure what I am sadden more by his answer on the question "NO, he has never been more than an older brother than me. However he did ask me out the day he came into my office but I said no. Why did you come to see a therapist? And don't worry I will not be offended by your answer."

"I was against the idea but my mother insisted, plus it got me out of the house for around 2 hours so there was that. However after I walked to the room and saw you I decided that it was the best thing my mother had ever done for me" I start to blush at this answer "Have you told anyone about us Katniss?"

"No, but I do plan to tell my sister soon, I am just trying to phrase the fact that I am now seeing one of my patients. Have you?"

"No, and I don't think I have anyone to tell except maybe my dad. Since you met my family does that mean I get to meet yours?"

"Peeta I think it's a bit soon for that although if you want you can meet my friends. Do you think next week Friday you would come drinking with me and my friends?"

He smiled and just said "yes I would love to. Where did you go to university?"

"Southampton for all 7 years. Where are you going to university?"

"Imperial collage London is my first choice but I won't find out to August. What is the usually type of guy you date?"

"Well I have not dated in 3 years and only dated 2 people before that and I can tell you between them they are no way as good looking as you and no ware near as intelligent and funny. What something you used to like when you were in primary school?"

"You had ask didn't you?"

"What?"

"Promise not to laugh" I nod "I used to like the Japanese trading card game Yu-Gi-Oh I used to spend hours in my room organising my card and had all the games and spent my days playing them and I kinda still do have some of the resent games and still play them on my DS. It's actually how I got so good at mental maths. So tell me something about you?"

"well don't tell anyone but my current boyfriend plays a Japanese children's card game" He looks at me slightly hurt "I am joking plus I have heard for worse, probably the sot embarrassing moment was when my sister at age 12 started asking me loots of questions about sex and different positions and I had no fucking idea to this day still were se learnt so much. I answered them all but was never so embarrassed in my life." The bill came over and Peeta paid it before I could even look when I say it was £100 I was worried if he had the money to blow on things like this which help me decide my last question "How much money do you have? Because I am worried student tend not have that much so I might want to meet you in cheaper places"

"Well let's see my parent pay me £3 an hour to work at the bakery and since I have never had to spend any of it and my parent are paying for university and I am staying at home. I have been working in the bakery for ten years doing 15 hour weeks so that means I have £23,400 from my bakery week and then there is birthday money which was around £100 a year making it £25,200 and finally the £50 I made on each painting I made you minus the £ 100 for the meal and then there is £200 form other paces puts me at £25,500. So don't worry I am fine for money I mean I have not really had spent much of it because what would I do with no friend that my parent's would not cover"

Well fuck me Peeta Is loaded, I am sure I have never had that sort of money to hand. As we leave the restaurant I am unsure what to say after he openly admitted to me that he has that much money but I just go with things and kiss him good night and head for my car with one conclusion; that was the most fun I think I have ever had and that I want to see Peeta again.

**AN: thank you for reading and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta POV

I have managed to convince my mum that I no longer need to go to the therapist thanks to my dad, when he told her I had a friend visit me at the bakery on Monday she used the word "you're finally fixed" as if something was wrong with me before. However it means that is easier me to date Katniss as I am no longer her patient and so when my mum said it I was too happy after my date with Katniss to care. I am convinced that things are finally going in my favour as my brothers have gone on a 3 week trip to America so there no longer in the house which means I no longer have to put up with them, and if things could not any better my mum's cousin who I have never meet; but my dad just says I am lucky that I have not experienced that joy, is ill and mum has gone up for a month to look after her. Which means it's just me and dad and he has insist we do something just me and him. So when I told him I was going out with Katniss and her friends he said that I needed practice and that we were going to a bar. It's not that I have not drunk before it's I have never done it outside of a meal or at Christmas time. When me he spends the whole time asking me a lot of questions and he asks where I met Katniss and since the real answer is one I don't want him to know just yet I tell him that she was working at the therapists office while she looks for a better job. Although I enjoy talking to my dad as he has been my only friend for 18 years I gave Katniss my mobile number so we text a lot now. I was talking to dad at the bar and at 10:00pm I got a text for her

K: What are you doing?

P: Out drink with my dad?

K: My, my, someone is a bad influence.

P: I will have you know that he has set a limit and he is only doing this because he says I need to learn how to drink for when I go out with you and you're friends.

K: OK, I will let you get back to your fun talk again soon J

I laugh and my dad says "you really are smitten with this one" I just nod as I blush and he smiles.

* * *

Katniss POV

It has been six long days since my date with Peeta and the last time I saw him in person but we text all the time, just yesterday he told me his dad took him out drinking, it was so sweet. It also kind of makes me miss my on dad as we were close as well but I still doubt he would talk me drinking, it makes me wonder which one of them is the mature one out of the two of them. I am on my way heading to Jo's her friends from university are moving to the area and she wants to introduce us to them, it will be my first time seeing Gale and Madge in around 2 weeks so I am looking forward to it as I head out the door.

When I arrive at her house she pulls me in for a hug and brings me into the living room and introduces to Finnick how has bronzed skin and hair with dark green eyes he work in something to do with working in a secondary school, at least I think he started to drabble on and I kind of stop listening. Then I was introduced Annie who has auburn hair and green eyes also she worked as a primary school teacher and knowing her for only a minute I could instantly tell the jib suited her. She and Finnick are engaged and moved because they both go jobs here. Then gale and Madge come in and were introduced. Gale looks at me and says "good to see you Katniss how are you?"

I smile and answer "I am doing well just had a hectic couple of days"

"So what do you 3 do for a living?" Finnick asks me, Gale and Madge

"Therapist" I reply

"Mechanic, I work at the garage down the road if your car ever needs looking bring down to me I will give you the mates rate" Gale says

"I work at a publishing company" Madge says

"So do you and Jo work together Katniss?" Annie inquires

"Yeah she dose. She's very lucky don't you think to be gifted with my presence a minimum of 5 days a week" Jo interjects.

"Modest as always" Gale jokes

"So me and Annie where wondering do you lot know anywhere nice to eat?" Finnick asks.

The place I went with Peeta was really nice so I tell them about it and where it is before the interject and ask how much it was I reply "Well for 2 people 2 courses and drinks it was just over £100"

They sit there mouths agape and say "sorry but I don't think teachers salary can stretch that far dose any know somewhere more affordable"

Jo interjects and says "Hold on their Everdeen I know how much you make and what you spend it on and no way in hell can you aboard to go to somewhere like that for no good reason, and how do you know it costs that much for 2?"

I sit there nervous as all eyes were on me and reply "If you must know my boyfriend took me there for a date and he chose the place and paid not me and yes you are all going to meet him because I know you would ask. He is coming to drinks with us this Friday."

"Holy fuck brainless got a boyfriend" Jo says "don't tell me it's who I think it is"

I simply rely "yes"

Madge and gale simultaneously "WHO IS IT?"

I just rely "you will find out on Friday."

"At least tell us what he looks like" Madge pleads

"Is he better looking than me" Finnick asks

"Finnick I am afraid to say you are no longer the sexiest man I know, not by a long shot." Jo replies.

"Is he really that good looking?" asks Annie

Jo decides to answer for me again "Well he's younger than Finnick and all of us, which before some else says it yes it does make Katniss a cougar. He is shorter than Gale and Finnick" to which at this point they both smile "But if you took all of your best feature and put them into it would still not look as good as him, And what is most important is that I have seen all 3 of you with a hard on tight jeans and it was the more generous on every way" they both frown at this.

"It does not matter what she tells you about him you can make up your own mind on Friday" I say and the all just nod. Friday is set to be interesting.

* * *

Peeta POV

I am sitting in my room with ever shirt I own laid out from casual to formal unsure of witch to wear. I mean are we meeting in a more formal pub or casual and what will everyone else be wearing. If only I had thought to ask, but then I remember I have her number:  
P:What should I ware tonight?

K: Whatever you want

P: That does not help. What will everyone else be wearing?

K: probable shirts and jeans

P: Thanks

I finally settle on a formal blue dress shirt and jeans and I spray a bit of after shave and head down stairs. As I am on my way out the door my dad gives me some money and tells me to have fun and not to drink more than 2 if I am driving. As I head out the door I get into my car can head to the pub that unlike the place my dad took me this one has I car park and I park my car and before I head in text Katniss

P: Just parked where are you sitting?

K: Back left corner we have already got our first drink and did not know what to get you so you will have to get your own sorry. But while you up at the bar get me some ready salted crisps please.

P: really ready salted, I am more of a cheese an onion man myself.

K: what can I say you can't change my preference in chirp's it's like part of my soul.

P: ok just in door see you soon J

Katniss POV

"He's just getting a drink and coming over, I want all of you to play nice" I tell everyone

"Come on Brainless it is our duty as your friend to embarrass you" Jo retorts

I am really nervous what will I say if they as how we meet? , what if they think he is too young? And more importantly what will Gale and Madge think? I see him in the corner of my eye carrying a pack of ready salted crisps in one hand and what appears to be a whiskey in the other hand which is bound to put him in the good books with Jo but she already likes him. I then notice that gales eyes go wide, obviously he recognises him and all he can say is "You can't be fucking serious Katniss, he is one of you patients."

"Actually its former patient I will have you know" I say

"he is 7 years younger than you" Gale says

"And you would not date a fucking amazing looking girl who is 7 years younger than you?" Jo asks and gale go's silent

"Hi Katniss" Peeta says as he comes over and kisses me. He then turns to my friends and then introduces himself to all them by saying "Hi I am Peeta nice to meet you all" they all introduces themselves but Gale does not look to happy.

"Jo did not lie" Annie says which causes me to blush

"I am wounded" Finnick says

"Don't worry Finn I would still not marry anyone but you" and then Annie kisses him.

"So Peeta your 18 must mean you're going to university so where are you going?" Madge asks

"Well I got my results 2 days ago and I got into imperial collage London to study Mathematics"

"Wow that's amazing isn't that like the 5th or 6th best university in the world. So what A-levels did you do and what did you get?" Madge says

"I did Maths, Further Maths and physics and got A* in all 3. So what did you all do?" Peeta says. He has great people skill I guess it's from working at a bakery I think

"I know it's not going to be as impressive as you but English literature at Southampton" Madge says "It's where I met Katniss we were roommates"

"Me, johanna and Finnick went to Nottingham, I did primary school teaching" Annie says

"I did sports science and geography" Finnick says

"I got a PhD in phycology I won't bore you with the specific part" Jo says

"And you Gale?" Peeta trying to be polite and include everyone has not realise he has stepped on a sore spot for Gale as he was the only not to go. "I didn't go, I got an apprenticeship and became a car mechanic"

"So Peeta what is you poison" Jo says pointing at his drink.

"They did not have much selection so I just got a glass of their 20 year old brandy it's a bit ruff and defiantly not the best but it's not too bad" Peeta says as we all sit there mouths wide open that's like £8 a glass what the hell dose Peeta normally drink.

"You certainly do have fine taste but I think the rest will probable just stick to cheap beer" Gale says snidely

"So what do you do in your spare time like hobbies wise?" Annie asks for witch I love her for almost moving completely moving from the awkwardness caused by Gale. I have decided if Finnick doesn't marry he I will.

"Well I do have to help out my parents business which takes up some of my time but other than that I also play the piano and help out with a charity that teaches those in more deprived areas music of course I teach the piano, but I am hoping in my free time in university I can learn to play the violin and teach that as well. I also paint; actually I painted the pictures in Katniss waiting room"

"There fucking amazing" Jo shouts

"Thank you. I also like to spend my time helping out with other charity organizations. I also taught myself to speak Japanese fluently in my spare time as when I was younger I used to like Japanese cartoons. Other than that I just do house work at home you know cooking, cleaning"

Everyone sits there amazed that my 18 year old boyfriend is not only the best looking person at the table but also the smartest person and can has the most amazing set of skills. I just sit there smugly think yes he is mine.

"What do you parents do?" Gale asks, finally being nice.

"They own Mellarks" Peeta replies

"You mean the bakery in north London" Annie says

"Not it's in central London" I correct her

"No Mellarks is an organic store" Madge says

"So which one are you Peeta" Jo asks

"Actually were all of them. We have 7 bakery's trough out London as well as 4 organic stores, a catering company and we provide waiting staff agency for London hotels."

"Fuck me how rich is your family" Finnick blurts out

"A couple of million" Peeta says shyly

"Come on your making him unconfutable let's go Peeta" I say

"It was nice meeting you all" Peeta says

As we leave to go to Peeta's car and I think I notice it before he points it out as in the time I have been coming here I know no one has a black Land Rover. When we get inside has cream leather seats and mahogany built into the dashboard and steering wheel. As I give him my address and he starts driving towards my house he turns to me and asks "Did I do ok? I was really nervous I would embarrass you in front of your friends"

"Peeta you did I wonderful job, I think there thoroughly impressed. Also I do not care hat my friends think of you and I can only apologise for the way some of them acted."

As he pulls up at my flat Peeta being a gentleman walks me up the door and kisses me good night. As I walk in the door I hear my phone and notice I have 2 texts:

Jo: We are meeting up mid-week just the girls and we will be discussing your boyfriend. Attendance is non-optional.

That ought to be fun

P: Got home safe. Goodnight and thank you for today it was fun to hang out with other people. Sweet dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta POV

I woke up Saturday morning at 11 am unsure if what to do with day as I had fulfilled the set number of hours a week I spend working in the bakery or with dad on the day to day running of all the other businesses we own. He sometimes try to get my brothers to help but the always make up excuses of why they can't help that week or why they did not turn up at the time dad had told them to come to the office, they were far more interested in spending the money than making it. Eventually he just stopped asking them which is one of the reasons why enjoyed working as it was just me and dad and also the people who worked at the bakery and office were nice. Dad claims that he would not know what to do if it had not been for my number skills over the years but I know he is just being nice and exaggerating as most parents would.

As I head down stairs I smell a eggs and sausages which can only mean dad has made a fry up, mum used to complain that they were too unhealthy and banned them however whenever she is not here dad dose one. I walk into the kitchen and hug my dad "Good Moring" I great him. He smiles at me "looks like someone had fun last night. Anything good happen?"

He puts a plate of food down in front of me and I realise why he did a fry up this is the "I made you an unhealthy breakfast so you better tell me all the details of last night" he is far more cunning then he looks. I smile "I had fun and have rally good news. I will tell you but promise not to tell another soul".

My dad looks at me seriously "I promise now come on tell me the good news"

"Do you remember Katniss who came around about 2 weeks ago?" he nods "well she is now my girlfriend"

My dad has the biggest smile I have seen in a long time "congratulation's son I could not be happier and I knew you will treat her well unlike the other 2 idiots. I know there my sons and I love them but please don't take any advice from them"

"Never would" I say while laughing.

"Now tell me about the lucky lady." He inquires. I have to change a few details as he will probably not like the idea of me dating my former therapist no matter how cool he is with things.

"Well she has a PhD in grief psychology and was working in the office for 3 mouths waiting for one of the therapist to retire so she could take over her position which she did this Monday. She amazingly good looking, she is sometimes over protective of me, she's funny and most importantly she likes me and cares about me"

"Can't ask for much more son" dad says "so will you be having a June wedding as I think summer colours would suit the 2 of you best" my dad jokes and I decide to play along "really summer, I was thinking more of a winter wedding"

We both burst into tears laughing "but in all seriousness son I want to meet the women who stole my sons hart invite her around for dinner this Tuesday while it's just you and me" I start to think is it a good idea to introduce her to my family so early even if it is just my dad, but then I think that she introduced me to her friends and my dad is my best friend so it's kind of the same thing. "Ok I will text her now" I run to get my phone from my room after breakfast:

P: Good morning Dr

K: Good morning yourself, how are you?

P: just had fry up could not be better

K: lucky and I am just sat here with shity cereal

P: up too much today?

K: going out with the girls

K: by the way I am still sorry for the way Gale acted yesterday

P: was he the one with the brown hair and the face that said "I have murdered someone and dumped their body in the forest, piss me off and you will be next to them"

K:LOL. I will have to show Jo that description she will love it, and yes.

P: don't worry about it you are not responsible for what other people do. By the way are you doing anything Tuesday night?

K: No, why?

P: my dad wants you to come round our house for dinner, don't worry it's just me you and him

K: meeting the family already?

P: please it would mean a lot to me and him

K: Ok what time

P: 7pm, see you then

"Dad she said yea and she would come around 7pm" I bellow down at dad. "Good to hear son" he replies. I am really looking forward to Tuesday now, but then a bit of panic sets in like what will I ware? Should I tidy my room and hide everything embarrassing although I have already told her everything about myself? Thank God I have 4 days.

* * *

Katniss POV

Jo had text me at 3am (lord knows what she was doing up at that time) to say the girls talk about Peeta has been moved to this afternoon and it was being held at my apartment, which was nice of her since I was now in a made panic to get drinks and tidy up the place. It was effective thought in distracting me from the fact that in around 4 days I would be having dinner with Peeta and his dad which I don't know why I agreed to it. Also it will be the first time I have ever met one of my boyfriend's parents so it will be interesting"

There was a loud bang at the door at 3pm witch could be Jo so I open the door to see her, Madge and Annie had arrived at the same time obviously planned.

"So is the dry spell over. Did Peeta show you a good time last night" Jo exclaimed.

"Fuck off Jo" I shouted "Nothing happened he dropped me of home we kissed and then he went home"

"Last night was fun apart from Gale, but if you ignore the fact he was there it went well" Annie said causing us all to laugh

"Do you want to know what Peeta said about Gale?" i said

"Yes, was he jealous or something?" Madge inquired

"No. Even better he describe him and I quote "he the one with the brown hair and the face that said "I have murdered someone and dumped their body in the forest, piss me off and you will be next to them""

After I tell them all of us are pissing ourselves laughing at Peeta's wonderful description of my best friend. "So money bags has a good sense of humour along with the ability to make everyone to feel inferior to him. Is there anything he doesn't have except you know" I do know she meant friends "Dose he happen any have any brothers?" Jo asked

"He does. But there nothing like Peeta there lazy self-entitled little shits who would fuck anything that walks." I tell them

"Why do families only ever have one golden child?" Jo complains

"Come on what is Peeta's one flaw that Jo seems to know about or is he really that perfect because if he is I am getting you to buy next lottery ticket because you must be the luckiest person right now." Annie questions. Unsure of what to say I excuse myself to the bathroom and text Peeta:

K: Annie just asked me what are your flaws what would you say they are?

P: are you stupid?

K: NO, why would you say that?

P: because I have already told you 2 very embarrassing things about myself that could be considered flaws i.e. the no friends thing and about the embarrassment of my childhood that still goes on.

K: am I really allowed to tell them?

P: I trust you friends even though I have only met them once will not make fun of m for this and if they do I have been through years of being insulted I doubt anything they could say would not be something I have not heard before.

K:What did I do to deserve you?

P: I think it's the other way round. I don't keep your guest waiting

As I walk out the bathroom Annie shout's "are you going to answer my question"

"Yes but what I say dose not leave this room and it is sort of the reason he was made to go to therapy by his mother" Annie and Madge both nod "Good will there is really 2 and I did ask permission before I told you and he said it was fine as he said he only met you once but you he can tell you are really good people"

"You can add good judge of character into the list of good things about him" Madge says causing us all to smile.

"Well as I was saying he kind of has no friends and was bullied in school, I don't know if you would call that a flaw but it's one of the few thing in his life that did not go perfectly"

They all sit there shocked for a while before Annie speaks up "But how. He is rich, smart and good looking"

"Well as I understand it he used to be fat in primary school and his older brothers tormented him school and got other people to join in. during secondary school he started working out but his brothers had already laid the foundations before he even entered secondary school and was bullied from day one and thus he ended with no friends." I said

"I want to meet his brothers just so I can smash an axe into their skull" Jo said witch made me smile to hear someone care about him as much as me.

"And the other one which is lighter hearted is that up until last year he used to play a Japanese children's card game" I say with a smile

"You don't mean that one all my children in primary school play begins with y or something, they made them look at the rule book and it is far to complicated to be called children's" Annie says

"the very same" we all just sit there laughing and talking bout other things for the rest of the night drinking wine and before I go to bed a midnight I get a text

P: Good night. Sweet dreams

He is far too sweet.

**AN: thanks for ****reading****please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss POV

I had never thought that you could spent around 2 hours getting ready for one evening, but when Annie and Madge heard I was just going to wear my work cloths and go straight there they almost had a fit. They made me take a half day's leave so I had time to get ready in witch time I pretty sure I have tried on nearly every item of clothing in my wardrobe. Although I have to admit I do look nice and I hope Peeta thinks so too. I wonder if he would prefer my hair in a braid or down, I can't help but think that before I even met Peeta I did not even care about these things. I wonder if Peeta has changed me as much as I have changed him. As I am sitting on my couch after Annie and Madge have left I have having a staring competition with the letter my mother sent. When I turned 18 I was able to admit my mum to hospital without the fear of being taken away and put in some random foster home. She eventually got back to normal after 2 years of being there and got a job as a nurse in a hospital in Southampton in order to be close to me but I only went to see her on the major holidays. I am somewhat still bitter about how she shutdown after my sister and dad died as if she had nothing left to live for, it made me feel as though I was not enough for my mother and she did not love me as she was willing to watch me starve. Eventually I decide to open the letter:

_Dear Katniss;_

_It has been awhile since I have last spoken to you. I miss you. I just wish to let you know that I have received a job offer in Middlesex hospital in a higher position with better pay and have taken and will be moving down to London in mid-September and was wondering if you would be free to have dinner so that we can catch up between September 15__th__ and October 15__th__. If so please contact me on my new mobile phone number xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx all the best, hope you are well and that I will get to see you soon, _

_Mum_

I can't believe it she is following me again. I realise the time and just get up and make my way to Peeta's.

* * *

When I am outside the Mellark bakery and look up and notice that the building is big and has four floors with the bakery occupying the bottom one, which means the other three are living space. I walk up to the door and ring the bell and almost immediately Peeta's dad opens the door and looks as though he was expecting someone else. "Hello Katniss it's wonderful to see you" he says and then immediately proceeds to hug me "Well come on up" I follow him up the stairs and into the living room although the whole place is pretty open plan.

"You have a lovely home" I comment

"Thank you but it was my wife who chose all the furnishings except the kitchen and the painting in the corner of the room" He replies

I walk to the corner of the room and admire the beautiful of the painting of the sun set with its mix of oranges and pinks "The painting is amazing"

"Peeta painted it"

I am surprised and not at the same time. I mean I knew Peeta was good but this good .speaking of Peeta where was he? "Where is Peeta Mr Mellark"

"He is out getting some cheese; I mean you can't have pasta without some grated parmesan. If you would like to see some of Peeta's other paintings you can go to the 4th floor it has 3 doors; one at the end is storage, one to the left which is Peeta's bedroom and one to the right which is Peeta's music and arts room."

"Are you sure would want me in his room Mr Mellark?"

"Please call me Colin, and don't worry it will be fine trust me" he says

I am somewhat reluctant but I go up there and entre the music and art room, and immediately stunned. Each wall has been painted with a mural of different places a town, the desert; the forest and a snow environment on each wall it's amazing. The room has a large grand piano in the left hand side, a desk with a laptop on it and a violin beside it (he must have started to learn to play it already). He has an easel and art supplies on the right and the sealing is painted to look like the sky. It's amazing. I take out my phone and take photos of the entire room and the walls to show to my friends later.

I walk across and enter his bedroom; it has a giant four poster bed in the middle, wardrobe and dresser on the right. The entire back wall is one bookcase made up of square compartments; he also has a desk on the left with another laptop on top of it. There is also a door which leads through to an ensuite. "Is it not considered rude to peruse through someone's bedroom without asking?" I am startled by the sound of Peeta's voice I turn around "Your dad said it was ok to come and look"

"Of Corse he did. So find anything interesting?" he asked

I walk over to the bookcase and pull out a book and look through it and on each page is a quote, where it came from and a picture to illustrate it witch has obviously been drawn by him. "What's this?" I ask

"I like to collect all my favourite quotes in this book" he says

I decide to read one out "I am just a lie that makes up me"

"It's from one of my favourite Japanese songs." Peeta says

"Can I listen to it?"

"Maybe one day, but I think a best quote for no is this one." He takes the book from my hand and flicks to a page and hands it back to me.

"A good guest dose not over stay, A good guest stays home" I read

"Are you insinuating something Mellark" he smile's "and do tell me where that one came from?" I ask

"A game"

"Dinner time" Peeta's dad shouts up.

Peeta's POV

As we walk down and sit at the dinner table my dad starts talking to Katniss "so tell me about you"

"I am 25 years old, I work as a therapist and I don't know if you are aware but I am dating your son." Katniss's reply causes my dad to laugh.

"I like this one, so do you like the food?"

"Its wonderful thank you" she reply nervously

"So I have to ask, did my son drink responsible while he was out with your friends?"

"Yes he only had two; he has good taste in brandy"

"You know you have raised your children rite when they have a good taste for brandy."

"Katniss you look lovely, not that you don't always look nice it's just tonight you look even more so." I say nervously

"Thank you Peeta that is nice of you" Katniss say reassuringly

After dinner we all retire to the living room where my dad proceeds to embarrass me with a series of embarrassing photos and stories. "Well since it's a special night let brake out the good stuff" my dad go's into the drinks cabinet and gets three glasses and pours us some brandy. Then his mobile goes off "Hello..yes…yes..WHAT!" he sounds angry. He comes back in "Sorry to do this Son but your idiot brothers have gone and got themselves arrested I have to go down to the American embassy to sort things out. It was lovely seeing you Katniss I do hope we can meet again"

"Peeta do you want me to leave?" Katniss asked

"No don't worry its fine; it's not the first time they have been arrested in another country. Plus I like the company and it means I get to be alone with you" I smile

"I hope you don't find this rude but this is the best brandy, no drink I have ever had how much does it cost a bottle?"

"does it matter?" I say angrily

"I did not mean up set you it's just sometimes all this seems a bit much and that it may be wasted on me"

"Katniss you are worth more to me than everything I own and it cos £1400 a bottle, but your worth every penny"

"Peeta I sometimes think you spoil me too much" she complains

"I think it's the other way round I don't spoil you enough"

I look into Katniss deep silver eyes and begin to kiss her and I don't know how much time passes by and what has happened in it but when dad opens the door her hands are around my neck and my hands are on her breasts and most alarming my tong is in her mouth. We quickly pull away as dad walks in and he does not look happy "Peeta I think it's time you dropped Katniss home"

I drop Katniss home and kiss her goodbye. When I come home dad is sitting at the computer and I go to talk to him

"Is everything ok dad?"

"No, your idiot brothers are arrested and I have to fly over there to bail them out and pay the damages and fines. I like Katniss by the way, she's a keeper."

"Thanks your approval means everything. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes while I am away you are in command of the business, it will be good experience for you. Also did you buy that 3 bedroom apartment I discussed with you?"

"Yes"

"Good have all your brothers' cloths and personal positions moved into it; also I want you to set a standing order up to put £1500 into each of their bank accounts for living expenses."

"Ok, leave it to me shall I let mum know what we are doing."

"No leave her out of the loop for now, she can find out when she comes home in a week. Well I am off I will see you in 3 days."


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss POV

I am meeting up with my friends this Friday as usual, however Peeta says he will not be able to join us as he is busy at work and sorting out his brothers. So I leave him to take care of things not wishing to intrude on his life, if he wants me to know he will tell me. I have decided that I will meet with my mother and hope to resolve my issues with her although I know one dinner will not do that. I have decided to see if Peeta will go with me for support and he will also offer an excuse why I may not be able to meet up with her often. So I text her

K: mum I am willing to meet up with you.

Mum: Katniss that means the world to me

K: I will be bringing my boyfriend

Mum: that would be fantastic I look forward to meeting him

I decide to text Peeta and see if he can actually come instead of making blind promises

K: Can you come to dinner with me to meet my mum?

P: I miss you too, and sure that sounds wonderful. Why don't let me chose the place I will pick you and her up from your place

K: Did I mention you're the best person in the world. Sure I will let you know what time

So I text my mum what time she wants and she decides September 21st a Saturday at 7pm so I text Peeta the time and date.

I head out the door and go to the pub to meet up with my friends at the pub and see them sitting in our usual corner and go get a drink and walk over to them.

"Hi everyone how's it going" I ask

"Good thank you Katniss. So do tell us the more important information how did meeting the farther go?" Annie asks

"Wait you have already met the family?" gale asks

"No just the dad. He likes me I think, I mean I joked around with him. He was nice and he seemed to approve." I say

"Well that's unfair it took me mounts for Annie's family to like me." Finnick complains

"It's easier for girls all you have to do is put on a dress that gives a good preview of the good's" Jo says coyly

"Are you sure this would not work for me, I think I would look in a dress." Finnick jokes

"I did not have to do that his dad is just a nice guy and plus what is there to not love about me?"

"How about the scowl you permanently have on your face" Jo suggests

"Or the fact you are 7 years older than his son" Gale says

"Or the fact that her tables can leave something to be desired" Madge decides to interject with her opinion

"Ok if we are all done insulting me, dose anyone else have some other new. Please" I plead

"Well me and Finnick are looking for things for the wedding, I think I have found the dress and I don't have enough for it because everything is so expensive in London." Annie complains.

"Well at least the two of you both have jobs, apparently the guy that owns the garage I work at is trying to sell it but can't get a buyer, he thinks he is just going to sell it to some developer and turn it to houses putting me and friends out of a job." Gale laments

"That awful" Finnick sympathises

Then I have an idea for Annie and Finnick's problem that will hopefully help. "Why don't I ask Peeta?"

"How would that help" Gale asks

"Well sorry but I did not mean for your problem but Annie and Finnick's, and if you are having problems you can come and live with Jo and me, but you will be sleeping on the couch" I reply.

"Thanks" Gale said

"How can Peeta help us?" Finnick asks

So I take out my phone and ring Peeta and put him on speaker

"Hi Katniss, so do to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Well I am here at the pub with everyone, say hi people" I say

"Hi Peeta" everyone chimes in

"Hi everyone" He replies

"Well as I was saying I was wondering if you could help Annie and Finnick as the finding it hard to plan their wedding because of the cost" I explain

"Oh, do you guys need I wedding cake because we do them at Mellarks. I will even do it personally" he asks

"I don't think we can afford one of your cakes there are far too many zero's for us and especially if it's one made by you don't they cost like £5,000 and up words? We only have £350 for a cake." Finnick says

We all sit there astonished at the price of these wedding cakes; I mean what could justify the price. Do they have magical properties I am not aware of?

"Don't worry about price its one me, also do you have a wedding planner?" Peeta questions

Wait did Peeta just say he would give them a £3,000 cake, if he was willing to do that for relative strangers what would he being me his girlfriend for birthday gifts.

"No we could not find a planner we liked. We can't accept such an extravagant cake Peeta" Annie says

"Who says I am giving it away?" Peeta retorts

"What?" Finnick says

"Well Mellarks is going to the wedding planning business in an effort to expand" (because they were small before obviously) "and we were looking for poster couples to put in our advertising pamphlets. So are you up for it we just need a few pictures, you saying what a wonderful we did and quotes of guest saying how lovely it was." Peeta explains.

"Are you serious because if you are yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes" Annie says excitedly

"I know I was born to be a model" Finnick say arrogantly

"Well if so I will get legal to draw up a few things. I will also set you up with the best planner Effie; she is a bit eccentric but trust me there is no better person at what she does. We will cover the cost of the venue, food and basically anything but outfits and church costs. We can probably cove for 150 to 200 guests."

"That's wonderful Peeta" Annie squeals in excitement

"Well you can pop around to my house on Sunday at 1pm and we will go through all the particulars" Peeta explains "and Katniss you should come as well because I want to see you" he blurts out

"Ok I will come, wonderful" I say happily

"Anything else I can do for you while I am here" Peeta asks

"Unless you want to buy a garage" Gale says sarcastically

"I will look at it; I am assuming it's the one you work at. If it's profitable I see if I can get it but there is no guarantee so I have to go bye." He says

We all sit there uncertain of what to do, did Peeta just solve all my friends problems in one phone call? I can't wait till Sunday till I get to see Peeta.

"Arsehole thinks he can make friends with us if he throws money at us" Gail complains

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shout "Peeta just might have saved your job and given Annie and Finnick the wedding they thought they would have to wait a few more years to afford and all you can do is complain"

"And have every right to, I am not some charity case. I don't need some rich fucker coming and giving me money and is it me or dose this all just seem controlling" Gale argues

"Well fuck you then" I storm off out the bar go home and lay down on my bed and contemplate the fact me best friend hates my boyfriend. It's almost as if gale wants me to make a choice between him and Peeta. I will ask Peeta what he thinks on Sunday and until then I will just ignore the problem.

**AN: thank you for reading and please review**


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss POV

Me, Annie and Finnick are outside the door to Peeta's, I am so happy that Annie and Finnick will be able to have a wedding and plus it would be great opportunity to show off Peeta. I bet he looks amazing in a suit; although I don't know why I am thinking about this I never used to think about this. I wander if I really am changing, but then my mind plays back to the words Gail said that he said everything Peeta is doing is controlling. I don't know what to think of this and know it's probably just being angry and blurting out anything for me to stop being around Peeta but I have started to ask myself weather its true. Peeta then answers the door:

"Hi everyone, it's good to see you" he then pulls me in for hug and kisses me and leads us up the stairs "now before we meet Effie I did warn you she is a bit eccentric and you will see why but please trust me when I say you would not want anyone else to plan your wedding"

As we walk in to the house I notice that Finnick and Annie are in amazement in how immaculate and beautiful Peeta's family home is. Then my eyes fall one her in a bright pink suit and skirt, with a blond wig and what seems to be some sort of pink adornment in her hair and I am amazed that someone would actually dress like that. I see what he means when he says eccentric.

"We'll hello dear, isn't wonderful we all have a big, big day ahead of us full of traversing through the wonderful world which is planning a wedding." Effie chirps

We all move to sit around the dining table while Peeta brings in tea and homemade cakes.

"Now sorry but before we star things there's just a few legal things I need both Annie and Finnick to sign. It just states that you will allow us to have photographers at your wedding and publish the photos with no faces blurred in our advertisement. Also it states that we to veto any shall we say unusually desires you have for your wedding but in return we shall burden all the costs. So if that does sound all Ok will you sign here" Peeta passes the contract over to Annie and Finnick and the both sign.

"Well now that's taken care of let's start discussing details Now for you two I envision a summer wedding, maybe we could hold it outside weather permitting" Effie suggest

Annie's face lights up and asks "That sounds amazing where were you thinking for location"

"Well Peeta mentioned you both swim and I was thing in a park that we could rent near the river. Plus I think for the ceremony intimate would be best so let's so only 50 at the ceremony and 150 to 200 at the reception" Effie suggest

As much as I hate to admit it Effie is amazing at what she does she can almost read Annie's mind and suggests things she will love. Then I hear the door open and a older women come in who I recognise form picture to be Peeta's mum/

"What's going on here?" she asks Peeta's who's got up to greet her.

"These two are the couple that we are using for the advertisement for the wedding planning business" Peeta answers.

"Firstly when did we start wedding planning business and how do we know they want ridiculous things in their wedding? That will make our advertisement ugly? Finally how can they be trusted?" Peeta's mother integrate him in a fashion most would consider rood and threatening.

"Firstly we started this side of the business 65 days ago as we already had connections thought the industry. Secondly we can trust them because we are paying for their wedding which they could not afford without us therefore they could not betray us as without us there is no wedding. Finally in the contract they signed they gave us control to remove things form the wedding we view as undesirable." Peeta responds. The horrible way in which Peeta answers makes Annie Finnick feel awkward and unconfutable and just because what he said was true does not mean he should say it.

"Looks like you can do something right" Peeta's mum says coldly "where are my son's"

MY GOD did I just hear that, is she insinuating that Peeta is not worthy of being called her son. I now know why he complains about her so much.

"They have moved into an apartment 20 minutes away from here." Peeta answers with a scared look in his eye "here's the address" he passes her a piece of paper with the address and phone number

"Why are they no longer living here?" she questions in an angry tone

"After shall we say an incident in America dad thought they could do with growing up and learning to be more responsible."

"I am going to see them" she then storms out of the house angry.

Peeta comes into us and immediately apologises to Annie and Finnick and explains how he would never be able to get his mother to agree to this without saying things like that. They just smile awkwardly unsure of what to say. However after that the rest of the planning gos without a problem and more appointments have been booked. As everyone is leaving Peeta pulls me over to the side "sorry about today with my mum. How about to make it up me and you go to dinner this on Friday and afterword's we can meet your friends in the pub?"

"That sounds wonderful Peeta" I kiss him then head out.

Peeta POV

I was up in my room practicing with my violin; it's not going as well as I had hopped. My chubby hands are not helping at all. That when I hear my dad shouts up at me "Peeta can you come down here". I put my things away then head down and see him in his office drinking, which normally means things did not go well and if I had to guess I would have something to do with mum. I walk in "Hello dad how is things?"

"Shit, if I had to sum it up in one word. Your mother is not happy with what I did with your brothers and says I should have at least given them one of the shops to look after. I looked at her as if she was mad and said I had a plan, which I don't. I mean who would trust them with anything when have proven time and time again they can't be. So any ideas? And how's the wedding planning business you set up?"

"The wedding planning business is going well we have 5 people already with us and we have the couple we are going to use for the advertising chosen and are planning there's. As for ideas I have one but I am not sure." I say knowing my dad will be intrigued and maybe I can save gales job and then he will have to like me , I mean I saved him from maybe becoming homeless.

"Do tell"

"Well of course we don't want them running a business that could be linked to us and a start-up one's out of the question. So why not buy one that is already profitable and is as far away from what we normally do so no one will even make the association and just think its 2 different people."

"Yes, I like that. It sounds like you have one in mind so do tell."

"The owner of a local garage is selling and can find no byers to buy it as a business premises and is going to be forced to sell to developers. He is really old fashion and believes in loyalty to his employees and I think we can drive the price down and he will still accept it because he does not want the people who work there out of a job. So we buy it you I have a 49% share you a 2% and my brothers 49%. However we do not let them or mum know I have a share and just call me an investor friend. No one would think a mechanics would be linked to us, it's already making money, and if anything were to go wrong me and you could just step in and take over."

"I like it give me the address and I will set the wheels in motion"

All I can think is that went well and I am looking forward to rubbing it in Gale's smug face.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: sorry about the time it has taken me to update its just i had lots of a level exams. I am Hoping to Finnish this story in another chapter or two. Thanks for reading and Please review.**

Katniss POV

Today is the day my mother comes to me and she gets to meet Peeta, to say I am slightly nervous is a bit of an understatement. I mean I know that is perfect but I know she is bound to say something or complain about my life. As I get ready to get dressed I send a text to Peeta to ask what appropriate ware would be for the restaurant he is taking me and mum to:

K: What should I ware for our dinner today?

P: Dose not really matter you will look beautiful no matter what.

I swear sometimes I think him and Finnick have been hanging around too long, he is already spitting out cheese complements like him.

K: I mean it, what happen if you bring us somewhere nice and I turn up in shorts and a tank top. So should I wear a dress?

P: Yes

K: really are we going somewhere that posh

P: Not really I just want to really see you in a dress J

I decide to go with the orange dress I recently bought, know that when I bought it because it looks nice and not just because it's Peeta's favourite colour. That had nothing to do with it, probable. I sit there staring at the clock hoping that my mother will arrive late and it want be jut me, her and incredible awkward silence. Then there is knock on the door and I walk towards it silently praying its Peeta who has arrived early. When I answer it I realise like most prayers mine was not answered and there stands my mum in a white blouse and black skirt.

"Hello dear, it's been too long since I saw you last" My mum says cheerily as she pulls me in for a hug.

All I can think at this point is to say there is good reason for that. "Come in mum please take a seat my boyfriend will be here soon to pick us up."

She walks and takes a seat on the couch and I take one on the armchair next to it. "Well isn't that nice of him. So who is this allusive boyfriend of yours, is it Gale I always did think he was a lovely boy when he was young."

"No it's not Gale, me and him have not been on the best of terms recently after he decided to have a hissy fit when I introduced him to Peeta."

"Who's Peeta, is that you boyfriends name?"

"Yes" then the doorbell goes and I almost want to jump for joy as Peeta has finally come to save me. As I open the door I see that Peeta is in a clean white dress shirt and black trousers looking vary handsome indeed. "You look amazing" Peeta says before I can even say hello

"You look very nice as well, it looks like some is looking to impress" he laughs at my comment and nods his head. As I lead him through into the living room I say "Mum I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Peeta Mellark"

My mum turns around and looks at Peeta and pulls a face of shock. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Katniss's mum." Peeta sticks his hand out to shake my mums.

"I am shore the pleasures all mine, and please call me Lily." My mum says looking to be in complete shock

"So why don't we get moving don't want to miss those renovations." I say hoping to move this awkwardness along. We all go down stairs and get into Peeta's car and make our way to the restaurant while Peeta starts asking my mum what she does, how long she is here for and if she know any embarrassing stories about me from my younger days and luckily she does not answer the last question.

When we get into the restaurant it's very nice and Peeta was most certainly right that I would need a dress. I think it's the nicest restaurant I have ever been to; I can't help but think how sweet it is that he is trying to impress my mother. When we look at the menu I mother looks very concerned when she sees the prices and so do I. Who pays £30 for a bowl of soup; I mean in any good pub restaurant that gets you 3 meals and drink. Peeta can see the concern in our eyes and tells us to order anything we want his treat, we both go for the cheapest main dish on the menu although that still costs way too much. During the dinner Peeta dose most of the talking tell mum about how he helps his farther business and the charity work he does. When the meal finally arrives I have to say it's one of the nicest things I have ever eaten but still probable not worth what we paid for it. When the owner of the restaurant comes over to talk to Peeta and takes him into his office so they can talk business my mum turns to me and goes "Katniss how old is he?"

"What does his age matter, Peeta is nice should that not be the only thing that matters" I reply offended by her comment for some reason

"Katniss" my mum says angrily

"He is 18, happy"

"So you are going out with someone 7 years younger than you. So where do invasion this relationship going, because right now I can't see it going very far. Katniss you need to accept facts you are getting on in years its time you look for a long term relationship and not just some fling with a younger man, and quite frankly why you would get into a fight with Gale over him I do not know."

How dare she question my choice in men and call my thing with Peeta a fling "Peeta and I don't know where this relationship is going but I am enjoying my time with him and this is not just some fling. Secondly not ever women need's a wedding ring to be happy and finally I got into an argument with gale because he said he loved me and I told him I did not feel the same way, so he decided to act like a dick to Peeta." I say angrily resisting the temptation to climb across the table and slap her.

"Dear I am just worried for you, I mean he's a lovely boy and I know you must enjoy him treating you nice. But there are 2 things firstly he is young, good looking and rich he probable has women lining up outside his door" If only she know how wrong she was "and secondly you should not date someone just because they have money Katniss, yes he may buy you nice things but I will not have my daughter be known as a gold digger"

Before I can even begin to form a reply Peeta walks back to the table and suggests we get going. I have him drop my mother back at her flat and then since its Friday and I could desperately use a drink I suggest we meet my friends at the usually bar. When we walk in and notice Gale is missing and am suddenly heckled by Jo as Peeta goes to the bathroom "Well, well, well. Look who's looking fancy tonight. So how did it go with your mum?"

I can think of a lot of words to describe how it went but I use what I deem to be the most appropriate one "Shit"

"Really, come on it can't have been that bad?" Finnick argues

"Well first she said that me and Peeta had no future and that I should be dating someone more age appropriate"

"Bitch" Jo says

"Wait it get better, then she said I should dump him before he cheats on me and then called me a gold digger" I say

"Wow she really is a bitch, and I thought Peeta's mum was bad" Annie say's

We all look her in shock, this is not what the sweet Annie I normally spend my time with would say "What you were all thinking it" Annie says meekly and I can help but laugh.

Then Gale walks in looking like he is going to kill someone. He comes over to the table and looks at me "Where is the bastard?" he shouts

"What's wrong Gale I thought you were in a good mood last time we talked because you job had been saved?" Madge asks

"Yeah I was until I found out that we were bought by Mellarks, who dose that bastard think he is that he can just come in here and buy us and control our lives?" Gale says

By bad luck Peeta comes over and then Gale gets up and before I can register anything he punches Peeta.

"What the fuck Gale." I say as I go over to help Peeta as people in the bar star to stare at us

"May I as what that was for, because knowing you it's probable a perfectly logical reason so do enlighten me." Peeta says sarcastically which will not help matters.

"Who do you think you are that you can just glide in here and help us just because were not exactly rich, what gives you the writght to buy were I work?" Gale says

"Firstly I don't own were you work my brothers own 49%, my dad 2% and then my dad's friend owns the other 49% as his son wants to become a mechanic much to the vain of his parents so this was more a way to get his son a job when he turns 18. So no I did not buy where you work I simply found people who wanted to do so." Peeta retorts, rather confidently for someone who has just been punched.

"Why the fuck would your brother's want with a garage?" Gale asks

"Well since everything they have done with their lives so far has proven them to be incompetent my dad did not them anywhere near the many company but mum was complaining so he bought them this pet project to keep my mum quite. When the screw things up and things start to go bad my dad and his friend have enough money to force my brother out before people lose their jobs. Although if have such a problem with all this then why not just quit?" Peeta responds

"You know I can't because unlike some people I need to work for my money. You know you just a little fucker who knows one really likes. Everyone here just pretends to because your giving Finnick and Annie their wedding, hell I bet Katniss is only going out with you for your money. All you are Peeta a manipulative bastard" Gale shouts

Peeta then turns to me "I think I should go home me being here is not helping. Call me but and wish me luck." He kisses me and then leaves. Gale gets thrown out by the land lord for fighting in the pub.

We all sit there in silence for a bit for Madge asks "What did Peeta ask you to wish him luck for?"

"He starts university on Monday he is hoping he can find some people to talk but based on past experience he said he's a bit nervous." I answer

"I have an idea" Finnick says "Why don't you not see him or talk to him for a week or two and then he will be forced into talking to the people on his course instead of texting you all the time like he does now."

"We do not text all the time." I say

"How many text doses he send you a day" Jo asks

"Around 50" I respond realising that's quite a few

"See this could be good for him and it will give you time to patch things up with Gale and convince him to calm the fuck down." Finnick says and I reluctantly agree.

Peeta POV

It's been 5 days since I went to dinner with Katniss mother who does not like the fact I am dating her daughter. They probably think I did not hear them but I did. Her mother called her a gold digger and gale said the same thing in the pub since then I have not received a single call or text from her even though in this time I have probable sent around 400. University is not going well, I mean the classes are easy but I can't seem to talk to anyone. As soon as they come up to me I sort of freeze unsure of what to say and look down nervously they just walk away. On the second day if I wrote down the typical questions people asked and answers to them on the back of my pad then I would be fine and it was going well until some asked me question that was not on the pad and I simply responded I have not prepared and answer. That's when people saw what I had done and started calling me a freak and stopped coming up to me. In order to make sure my dad dose not catch on and feel sorry for me I typically spend 2 hours in the library after my last lecture and just tell him I was hanging out with friends.

During this time with no one to talk to I come to the conclusion that maybe Katniss has not rung me because she only like me for my money and she thought on Friday that she had been caught out. It kind of makes sense if you think about it I mean how can anyone women ever love me if my own mother cant. Maybe what my mum says is true, that I am worthless. This is the chain of events that bring us to me sitting on my bed with a knife, I never thought of cutting myself before, but then again I had never felt this alone before. Maybe it's my own fault I mean if I had never gone out with Katniss in the first place I would have never realised what it like to have friends and how happy you could be and how truly lonely I was. I suppose you only know what you're missing once you have had a taste of it. So I sit there with knife in hand staring at it so intensely almost if I am expecting to say hello. Whenever I heard about people cutting themselves I always thought it was weird they did it on their wrists I mean there normally parts of the body you don't cover with cloths. Then when they cover them up with jumpers arm bands and anything and eventually someone sees them I fell as thought saying if you don't want to get caught then do it somewhere no one will see. I have opted for the part of my legs my boxers cover; I mean no one is going to see them there. When I cut my leg I feel a sharp pain and for moment it's like my emotional problems do not exists and they only felling I have is the pain in my leg. I do it 3 more times before walking into the shower and rinsing of the scars then hide the knife after washing it off behind the book's on the book case. I go lie on my bed and somewhat hope that I don't wake up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss POV

It has been 12 days since I last spoke to Peeta and it has been a week since he stopped calling or texting. I have been following Finnick's advice of giving Peeta 2 weeks to try and make friends at university without him constantly being distracted by me, and also give me time to smooth things over with Gale. Things on the Gale front have been going shit; all he does is constantly complain and insult Peeta which leads to us shouting and arguing with each other and or may not have led to me punching Gale in the balls. Which I might add he deserved far worse but me being the bigger person only did that.

I miss Peeta though, the texts he would send saying goodnight, when we met up for lunch he would bring me a cupcake which was specially decorated for me and even when he would sit on my couch and I would lie next to him watching TV. There is no one thing I miss about Peeta I miss all of him, all his odd habits such as whenever we had sausage rolls he would eat all the puff pastry first and then the sausage and how he always carried around a pen and started to draw on things when he was waiting.

* * *

It was after this that I thought fuck Finnick I am going to and pay a surprise visit to Peeta and hope he forgives me for not talking to him for a bit, but I have a feeling like he would of made a lot of friends at university hopefully. I mean my friends loved him, well except Gale but I am wondering if I want to be his friend anymore. So I pot on something nice and head out the door for Peeta's.

When I get there I notice his dad is just about to head out the door shout I shout "Hello" at him.

He turns around and when he recognizes me he responds "Katniss it is good to see you, it's been for too long since I saw you last."

"Well I fell the same but you know new to a job and wanting to impress the boss so what can you do?" remembering the false story we had told Peeta's dad of how we met.

"Well if it's you I know there bound to be impressed, Peeta is inside he just went up to his room. Do you want me to let him know you're here?"

"No that's fine I thought I would surprise him. So how's he finding university?"

"Well he has made some friends he sometimes spends time with them after lectures so good."

"Ok that's good to hear. I am going to surprise your son now."

"That's good to hear. Now I have to say this because I am his parent first, please make sure he keeps his frosting in his pants." Mr Mellark says as I turn the deepest shade of red and also laugh at the same time.

"Frosting?" I say questioning his somewhat interesting analogy.

"I'm still a baker at heart Katniss" He says as he walks towards his car.

I enter Peeta's home and close the door behind me, making shore to be as quite as possible as not to alert Peeta. As I begin to climb the stairs I am nervous to see Peeta again, and as much as I want to maintain my composure when I see him, I would like nothing more than to run up hug him and make good use of Peeta's frosting. I find myself almost laughing that I just used the same analogy as Peeta's dad, and that I can't help but think when I have kids and me and Peeta give them the talk will we call it frosting. I think two things can be drawn from that last line of thought: one is God help my children when I tell them to put there frosting onto girl's buns or vice versa. They will probable piss themselves laughing when I say it. Secondly when did I start thinking or marrying Peeta and having kids?

I stand outside Peeta's door nervously and when I open it I see a sight that almost makes me physically sick. Peeta is sitting there with a knife in one hand while I can see cuts on his legs that are mainly concentrated above the knee. At this moment I burst into tears and Peeta turns to face me he drops the knife and looks at me with a look of shock. When did Peeta start cutting himself because I can tell you these cuts where not there before. As he walks over and puts back on his shorts he stares at me "What are you doing here?" he asks with a venomous tone to his voice.

"I came here to see you" I replied

"Why? So you could rub it in that I am all alone and how I don't have any friends still, or maybe how I was stupid enough to ever believe you could ever like you." He shouts

"No. I came because I missed you and I don't like you Peeta" I look at his face as he looks shocked almost as if he expected to argue him on it "I love you"

"No you don't I think your mother and Gale covered the only reason you went out with me" Peeta replies

"You heard the argument between me and my mother?" I question him

"Yes" Is all he says

I can't believe he heard that and he thinks I don't love him because of what those pricks said "Peeta I love you and I do not give a fuck what you heard other people say. Now you listen to me, I love you, I love how artistic you are, I love your baking and I love some many other things about you and I don't care what other people think about our relationship."

I see Peeta's lips tremble as if he is on the precipice of crying "If you love me why have you ignored me for 12 days"

"I did it because Finnick suggested that I give you some space when you go to university, and that if I kept up contact with you may not bother trying to talk to anyone else. I thought that it would help you make friends, but I could not stand it. Finnick originally said to give you 2 weeks but I could not take it any more I needed to see you." As I give him an answer he burst into tears he comes to me and I hug him and let him cry into my shoulder.

I admit it must be an odd too look at, an 18 year old 6foot tall boy who is built like an ox to cry into someone's shoulder. Then I have to ask the question which I have been dreading "Peeta can I ask you something?"

He looks back into my eyes like a wounded puppy "Is it about the cutting?" I nod in response.

He sighs then walks me over to the bed and we both sit down "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else ok" he tells me

"Ok" is the only response I can give now given the circumstances.

"I started about a week ago. After 5 days of you ignoring me and my complete failure to make any friends I was a bit depressed. Not wanting my dad to notice that I had no friends and worry about me I spent my time in the library and it was there I started to think about what your mum and Gale had both said. I mean you just ignored me with no reason given to why I mean who the fuck does that? Then I started to think it was maybe because what they said was true and you thought you had been found out. I mean my own mum dose not love me so why would you. I was just so emotionally damaged and I just wanted something to ease the pain so I cut myself on the legs so no one would notice and for those few moment while I was cutting myself I just stopped feeling the pain almost as if it had been numbed. However this was only temporary so I began doing it more and more so I did not have to feel as bad as I did. I mean I started to go to bed at night and hope that by some miracle that I would not have to wake up the next morning." As he said those words my heart almost broke how could I have caused this sweet lovely boy to be pushed to do such a thing.

"Peeta I want you to promise me you will never cut yourself again, it killed me to see your legs. I promise I am not going anywhere Peeta and I will always be there when you need me." I say

"Ok, Katniss. I love you" and he leans over and kisses me.

All I can think after this is fuck mum and fuck gale and Finnick I am slightly annoyed at. How could there words cause my beautiful Peeta to do such a thing. I quickly send them both a text saying that I no longer wish to talk to them, and before they can send a reply I block both their numbers. I take Peeta's knife and bin it so he can't use it again.

* * *

Epilogue

I was aloud a week later to tell people what Peeta had done and there first thing I did was ring and scream at him for an hour for his stupid idea and when I told him was very apologetic and I eventually forgave him. When the rest of them heard what had happened and the fact that I refused to ever talk or even look at Gale again they all followed suit, and Annie and Finnick uninvited him form the wedding, an act witch nearly bought Peeta to tears.

After a while of ignoring my mum she sent letters, none of which I read. Then she turned up at my flat door so I did not answer it and Gale did the same but I did not answer him either. I eventually moved into a place with Peeta and gave neither of them the address.

Peeta's POV

7years latter …..

I had just proposed to Katniss the same day I received my PhD in mathematics so now where both called Dr. I was over the moon when Katniss said yes and so was my dad, he likes Katniss and said that I should never let her go, I could not agree more. However my mum does not like her and my brothers don't like her after I introduced them to her and they hit on her and she then kneed them both in the balls, when she did that I said to my dad that I was going to marry her and he just laughed. My dad had called us all over to dinner to discuss his upcoming retirement and who was going to run things after him. So we all were at my dad's home Wheat has a fiancé, but it's obvious that she is only interested in his money, but he says his only interested in 2 large things of hers which I think says it all.

When we are all sat around the table after dinner when dad is about to make his announcement my mum is shooting me and Katniss evil looks but she is about to get the shock of her life. Then my dad begins to talk:

"Now as you all may know I am not getting any younger and I am going to retire and give my business to people who I think are responsible and more than able of taking care of it."

"And you and that whore you call you call your fiancé will be getting none of it right" my mum says looking at my dad

My dad ignores her and my brothers both smile think they're getting it, while me and Katniss sit there ignoring them.

"I have decide not to split it and just transfer all my assets to one of you" my mum looks shocked "and that person is Peeta"

"What the fuck dad" rye shouts "yeah that's unfair are we not also your sons" wheat says

"Husband I think you should rethink your discussion" my mum shouts

"Actually while we are on the matter of that I am divorcing you her are the papers." My dad says to my mum "As for you 2 I would not trust you with £1 let alone millions"

"You think you can just get rid of me I will take you for all your worth" my mum proclaims

"Well that's going to be hard since I am not worth penny, because of yesterday at 2pm everything that I own was transferred to Peeta including all the money in the bank accounts so take whatever you want for me because I have got nothing."

"You fucker so you just gave everything to him and his whore?" mum shouts

Its at this time I decide to speak up although I wish I could just stare on the look at Katniss face a bit longer as she did not know this was going to happen, so the look on her face is priceless. I get up and my brothers and mum look at me "Well thank you dad. Since you have nowhere to stay you can stay here dad."

"Thank you son" dad replies with a smile

"As for you lot I would like if you would please leave MY home before I have to call the police and have you forcibly removed." I say

The look of shock on my mum and brothers face is amazing, it probable puts this as the 3rd best day of my life the 1st being the day I met Katniss and the 2nd the day she agreed to marry me.

"Don't worry mum we still have the flat and the garage we are fine" my brothers proclaim

"Well about that" I say they all look at me "Technically the flat was owned by dad so now it's mine, and well unless you are willing to pay the rent which is around £2000 per a calendar month which I doubt you can afford considering you both are jobless. I am going to have to evict you." I say

"What do you mean jobless we still own the garage" they both say

"Yes well about that you both only ever had 49%. Dad had 2% and I had 49%. Which since dad transferred his to me I am now the majority shareholder and due to falling profits under you I have a legal process to freeze you two out and then buy you out. Of course you will receive fair value for your percentage but I suggest you start to learn to budget." I say with a smile on my face

My brothers and mother all storm out of the house after my mother has gathered her possessions. My dad smiles at me and I ask him "How could this day get better?"

"I know" Katniss says

"And how's that?" my dad asks

"I'm pregnant" She says. Today without doubt is one of the happiest days in my life, I am going to be a dad.

THE END

**AN: ****Than you****all for reading and thanks to all those who gave reviews. Please review and let me know what you thought and improvements that could of been made. **


End file.
